eu2opiafandomcom-20200213-history
Colonisation.. The Galaxy is your Oyster
There is a whirring sound as a holodisc begins to load..... it isnt long before a projection loads up. It is a man with the look of a worker he is dressed in tatty overalls and his wearing dirty work boots. He is unshaven and has scruffy hair. He smiles shyly.* "Sir/Madam my name is Stanley and i am here to help you on the ways of colonisation. Your learning experience should be made easier by the latest satellite imaging. You need not worry about heading out with your ships this can all be done digitally from the comfort of your HeadQuarters." "First there are a few things you will need before you can colonise a planet. Number one is probeso you can explore for new worlds. The second and third are more important. You need a colonisation component and a corvette chassis or larger. Then Build the colonisation component into the chassis and you are ready to follow these steps to colonisation." "First of all locate a planet using your starsystem map and upon clicking that planet you will be see some basic stats." "Here you can see the resources and the amount ranging from many all the way down to few. It is very unadvisable to colonise a planet based on this information alone. Sending a probe out to the planet of your choice will allow you to see better stats." "Once your probe has reached the planet go to the starsystem map again and click on the planet. You will be presented with the below screen. Click on the planet icon and you will be presented with further stats on the planet." "Here you can see the percentage of resources on the planet. To maximize your resource production only colonise a planet with 2 or 3 resurces that are 90% or above. Here we see that Hydrogen and Mercury are at 90% and Nitrogen is at 97% so well will send a colonisation ship." "After our colonisation ships has reached the planet of our choice. Select the fleet and the colonisation button shall be white. Click the colonisation button and your people "people" will colonise the planet. Please note that you will lose the ship in this process." "After you have clicked the colonisation button you will be given the option to name your planet. Choose a name wisely as you cannot rename it." "Once you have named your new planet you will be taken to that planets overview screen displaying all the info about your new planet. Note the new planet icon at the top left of your screen. Clicking a different planet icon will take you to a different planet." "Now you can either click the image of the planet or the buildings button to take you to the surface of the planet. Where you can start building up your new colony. Note that you have 5,000 of every resource and all the hydrogen that was left over in the ships fuel tanks." "Well i have taught you all you need to know about colonisation. But please be aware that you can only colonise 4 planets (so you have 5 inculding your home world). You can however cancel colonies and to do so go to the starsystem map and click your colony and click cancel colony." *The whirring sound slowed down and eventually stopped altogether as the image of the Stanley faded away*